Kiyoko meets Akari Okumura!
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: "Ah. I'm Kiyoko! Nice to meet you! This is my Onii-chan!" she then pointed at Karma who was smirking. "K-K-Karma! H-how come you never told me you had a little sister?" So what happens when these two OCs meet? Karma has been keeping a secret from Okumura Akari and that secret is his little sister, Kiyoko! Respective OCs belong to their respective owners!


**Hey guys! So this was a great honor to do! I love "Akari's time" and if you haven't read it, well you should cause it's really amazing! So respective OCs belong to their respective owners. So there are some details from the original stories that are changed because, I kinda had to for this to work. So I guess, this is slight AU for both stories, "Karma has a what?" and "Akari's time." Neither Whiteraven95 or I own Assassination Classroom. Thank you Whiteraven95 for letting me use your OC! ^^**

 **Akabane Household**

"Onii-chan, I'm bored" said Kiyoko who was hanging upside down in the couch. Karma, who was also upside down on the couch, nodded. He too was bored.

It was Sunday and they didn't have anything else to do. They both ate, finished homework/workbook, no good shows were on, etc.

"Nagisa-kun is busy so we can't go over to his place…Sugino-kun is playing baseball…" Karma drawled on.

"Boo~" said Kiyoko from her place. She than sat up as an idea formed inside her head. "Hey what about that new play-place where they serve pizza and cake? The one that has the video games and a playground and arcades!" she said.

"Ah! That new place that opened last week right?" said Karma.

"Yeah! Can we go?" she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Karma just shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do. Let's go." He said getting up from the couch.

"Yay~" cheered Kiyoko as they both headed out the door.

…

"So this is the place" said Karma looking at the sign, "Priscilla's Killa Pizza."

"Yeah! Let's go in" Kiyoko said dragging Karma in by the hand.

The siblings reached inside and were amazed at what they saw. There was jellyfish all over the place along with anime characters from Bleach to Pandora Hearts. It tied in perfectly somehow.

Kiyoko ran in to start playing while Karma walked in calmly to the arcade booths. Karma, being hot as he is, got a lot of attention from the female costumers and waitresses. He often got invited to hang out with them but those girls got denied (duh). Kiyoko was playing in the playground and climbing on the walls. They both played against each other in some shooting games as well.

Karma then ordered some pizza for him and Kiyoko when she gets hungry and some milkshakes from a waiter. While Karma was waiting, he noticed Kiyoko and a few other kids started playing hide-and-seek and Kiyoko ran to hide under their booth. Kiyoko peeked from under the table to him while putting a finger to her lips, "Shhh" she said smiling. Karma nodded and she went under the table. The tables had table cloth so it was easy to hide.

A waitress came into his view. He mentally groaned. The waitress's view was blocked from the tray she carried that had his food on it.

"Here you go sir" she said making Karma's eyes widened a bit. " _That's a familiar voice…Tall, long brown hair…"_

The waitress started putting the food on the table still not glancing at him.

"… _heh it really is her."_

"Akari~" Karma said making the waitress look at him in surprise.

"K-K-Karma!?" said Akari.

Akari dropped the tray on the table.

"Yo! Nice to see you serving me~" teased Karma.

"It's just my job. Don't get any wrong ideas! So what are you doing here Karma?" asked Akari. "I mean, I didn't expect you to come into a place like this."

"Ah, well, I came here with someone~" said Karma smirking.

"E-Eh? Who did you come here with?" said Akari looking slightly jealous.

"ME!" said Kiyoko popping from under the table giving Akari a scare.

Akari gave out a scream and was about to punch Kiyoko out of instinct. Karma quickly intersected and grabbed Akari's wrist preventing it from hurting his sister.

While Karma gave out a quiet sigh of relief, Kiyoko quickly went under the table and appeared by Karma's side gripping onto his shirt.

"Jeez Akari, you were about to punch a customer. How rude." said Karma releasing his grip on her wrist.

"A-ah gomen gomen!" Akari said apologizing to Kiyoko.

The youngest Akabane just stared at her making Akari sweat drop before finally smiling and nodding.

"Gomen for scaring you like that…" said Kiyoko with a guilty face.

"Ah it's okay Kiyoko!" said Karma rubbing her head, "She is easy to scare~"

Akari grew a tickmark, "Am not!"

Karma just stick out his tongue. Kiyoko laughed along.

"Ne is this for me?" Kiyoko asked grabbing a milkshake.

"Yup" said Karma. Kiyoko then started drinking the milkshake.

"So who are you?" asked Akari looking at the happy dazed girl.

"Ah. I'm Kiyoko! Nice to meet you!" waved Kiyoko. "This is my Onii-chan!" she then pointed at Karma who was smirking.

Karma fully enjoyed looking at Akari's shocked face.

"Yup! She is my little sister! Isn't she cute?" said Karma lifting Kiyoko onto his lap and setting his head on her head looking straight at Akari's face.

"K-K-Karma! H-how come you never told me you had a little sister!?" demanded Akari.

"Well, I just wanted to keep her all to myself~" said Karma hugging Kiyoko. "And you never asked."

"Ugh!"

"Are you Onii-chan's classmate?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yeah, I'm Akari. Okumura Akari! Nice to meet you Kiyoko-chan"

"Yeah!" said Kiyoko

"She is also my maid Kiyoko~" said a smirking Karma.

"DON'T LIE KARMA! I AM NOT YOUR MAID!" raged Akari.

"Isn't that your job Akari-nee-chan?" said Kiyoko.

"Wait what?" said Akari confused.

"You are working here? Right?" said Kiyoko

"…Um… yeah…crap…" Akari facepalmed. It's true, she is working at the pizzeria as a maid which means she is their maid. Well she didn't mind being Kiyoko's maid since she was adorable but…Karma is a different story.

Karma just chuckled at the poor girl's reaction. "Ne Akari, what are you working here for?"

"None of your business!" said Akari glaring at him.

"Of course it is. Just tell me" nudged the red head boy.

"Never!"

Karma frowned and nudged Kiyoko.

"Please tell us Akari-nee-chan…" pouted Kiyoko who doing the puppy dog face.

Akari stumbled upon her words, a loss at the face. "Um…"

"Please?" said Kiyoko making her eyes bigger. Karma was smirking from behind his sister's head.

"Um…I just wanted to earn some more money…" said Akari looking away from the siblings. "And it keeps me busy…as well, I get bored."

"Was that so hard Akari?" said Karma. Kiyoko was smiling in success at her little task.

"Shut up Karma." Grumbled Akari.

Kiyoko started eating pizza and watching the older kids go at each other.

"Jeez saying rude things in front of little kids huh" this made Akari's eyes widen "and at customers too…"

Akari just gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You have no hospitality" Karma said.

"You have no manners" Akari said.

"Isn't the customers always right?"

"Grrr!"

"Hahaha"

"Ne Akari-nee-chan?" piped Kiyoko, making Akari pause before she strangle the red head boy.

"Yes Kiyoko-chan?"

"Do you work in the secret mission as well?"

Akari froze with caution. "W-what secret mission?" she said, playing dumb.

Kiyoko frowned. "No use hiding it Akari-nee-chan~ I know all~ about it~"

"K-Karma! It was supposed to be a secret" whispered Akari.

"Ah. Kiyoko already knows about it and she helps from time to time. Karasuma-sensei already knows about this. She doesn't do anything major, nothing dangerous. Just comes up with a few ideas." Said Karma eating pizza.

"How come I didn't know anything about this?"

"Kiyoko works in the shadows. She used to visit the class with me a lot before you came. But she started school recently so she can't come anymore." Said Karma.

"I miss visiting your class…" said Kiyoko looking sad. "I miss the Pretty Lady…"

That made Karma twitch. He never did like Kiyoko hanging around with the woman.

"Pretty Lady?" questioned Akari.

"Bitch-sensei, Kiyoko calls her that." Karma said in disapproval.

That made Akari go into shock. "W-W-What!?"

"Yeah…" Karma said drinking his milkshake.

"What ideas do you come up with Kiyoko-chan" said Akari said changing the subject.

"Mmmm…I came up with the idea of the bullets in Octopus-sensei's cakes." She said proudly while eating.

"That was you?" said Akari remembering the time when the class found cupcakes on their desks after taking an exam in the main building. There was even a cake for Korosensei. Everyone (they knew it was Kiyoko) dug right in eating the cupcakes and Akari went with the flow. Korosensei was happily eating the cake until he stared choking. After that, the class snipers, Chiba and Hayami (who were informed before the incident) quickly took the chance to shoot. Though they didn't manage the hit the target, Korosensei was still choking but calmed down after a bit. Whatever was in the cake, it succeeded. Akari saw Karma and Okuda high-fiving in the background.

"Yeah! Onii-chan said it worked! But it failed at the same time…"said Kiyoko looking sad that her plan didn't work. Karma just patted her head to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kiyoko-chan! We'll get him soon." Said Akari trying to comfort her.

Kiyoko nodded, "Ne Onii-chan, I'm going back to play Hide-and-seek. I think the other kids are starting a new game."

"Ah okay." Karma then lifted her out of his lap and settled her on the ground. Kiyoko ran to where a group of other little kids.

"Kiyoko has observation skills" explains Karma while eating pizza and secretly glancing at Kiyoko, "Karasuma-sensei acknowledges this so he has her to do a few things. They aren't anything major since he also wants her to still be a little kid and as well as not even be part of this…but she proved to be extremely useful."

"But…she is so young…"whispered Akari.

They both watched Kiyoko as she happily ran to hide in the slides while another kid closed his eyes and began to count.

"I'll be right back" Akari left Karma alone to his thoughts. She noticed the distant look in his eyes while watching his sister play like a normal little kid and not like an assassin-in-training.

...

"Here" Akari said giving him a bowl of ice cream while she sat down on the booth holding another bowl of ice cream.

"Awww thanks Akari, you are trying to cheer me up~" teased Karma, he then started eating the ice cream Akari prepared.

"N-N-No I'm not!" said Akari trying to defend herself. "I'm just on my break and since I know you, I'll stay with you." She didn't tell him that some of her co-workers were asking her to introduce the red head to them.

"Hai hai, you know, usually it's the guy who gets food on the date."

"W-what date? This is not a date Karma" protested the brunette.

"Yeah you're right" that made Akari pause. "Cause a real date wouldn't be in a place like this huh" the red head said waving a hand at the place. Kids were running wild, anime posters were on the walls, jellyfish decorations were here and there, and you can hear the occasional kid crying. "And besides, you got ice cream and- oh wait there she is."

Kiyoko appeared on the side of the table, panting. "Onii-chan, you got ice cream? And didn't get me some?" said Kiyoko pouting.

Karma just pointed at Akari which made Akari twitch. "Ah gomen, Kiyoko-chan, I didn't realize that you would want some. Also I thought you were playing." sweatdropped Akari.

Kiyoko simply said, "Ice cream is my favorite thing to eat, I'll always want some."

"Here" Karma held out a spoon of ice cream which she happily ate.

Akari watched as Karma shared his ice cream with his sister. _Karma is acting like a good older brother..._

"You're staring Akari." That snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "Jeez Akari I know I'm handsome, but it still feels weird to be stared at" Karma said sticking out his tongue.

"Hush Karma! I'm just amazed that you can act like a brother knowing you are a Devil. And while, we're on that, how is she your sister when you're the Devil and she is like an Angel!" said Akari.

Karma just stared at her for a moment before bursting into chuckles. Kiyoko started giggling too. Akari was fuming at being laughed at.

"That's what they _all_ say." said Karma between chuckles. "Then they see how she is really like me~" Kiyoko just happily nodded her head.

"Karma you're a bad influence" Akari deadpanned.

"They also say that too." said Karma.

"Pretty Lady also said that." piped Kiyoko while finishing up the ice cream.

"Oi Kiyoko...that ice cream was mine in the first place. Stop eating the whole thing."

"Too bad Onii-chan, you didn't say anything when I kept eating it." Kiyoko pointed at Akari's ice cream. "Eat hers Onii-chan."

"Eh?!" Akari yelled out in surprise. She quickly grabbed her bowl and protected it. "No way!"

Karma and Kiyoko pulled the puppy dog eyes, Akari twitched and reluctantly pushed her bowl to Karma.

"Now I understand why they say she is like you," said Akari. The two pranksters were high-fiving each other.

"Hahaha you should feed me Akari."

Akari just blushed and shook her head. "You can feed yourself Karma."

"Fine." Karma took the spoon that was in Akari's bowl and ate ice cream from it. Akari's blush became even darker since it was an indirect kiss.

"Akari-onee-chan? Are you okay? You're red, do you have a fever?" asked a concern Kiyoko.

"N-no! I-I just, I'm f-fine a-alright" said a stuttering Akari.

"Hoe?" said Kiyoko tilting her head. Karma just smirked since he knew what made Akari such a mess.

"Ne want some ice cream to cool down your fever Akari-chan?" said a grinning Karma holding a spoon full of ice cream to the blushing girl.

"N-n-no!" Akari started waving her hands in front of her.

"Akari-nee-chan you should eat the ice cream to cool you down" Kiyoko then proceeded to shove the spoon into her mouth. "There! Do you feel better now?" Kiyoko had an aura of happy accomplishment that Akari couldn't ruin it. Akari had to nod in defeat to not disappoint Kiyoko. Karma was trying hard to not laugh out loud.

Akari glanced at the clock, "Ne I have to go, my break is over."

Kiyoko went under the table and climbed onto her lap. "No! Don't go! Stay with us!"she pleaded.

"But I have to go back to work...my shift ends in about an hour though...and you two should go home soon. It's going to get late too. Won't your parents be worried Kiyoko-chan?" said Akari.

"We can stay and wait for you, right Onii-chan?" said Kiyoko turning to Karma who simply nodded. "And our parents are...where are they Onii-chan?" "New York." "New York! Plus I'm with Onii-chan so I will be fine!"

"No use Akari-chan, we'll wait for you and then walk you home~ No use escaping from us." Karma said grinning.

Akari just gritted her teeth in defeat since she knew it was true. "Fine." She then walked away after placing Kiyoko on Karma's lap.

After the siblings watched her leave, Kiyoko turned to Karma, "I like her!"

Karma nodded and laugh at her statement.

"Let's play that game Onii-chan!" Kiyoko pointing at a shooting game for two players.

"Sure." Then they headed towards the arcades to play against each other while waiting for Akari to end her shift.

...

Akari was grabbing her bag when Kiyoko popped from out of no where from behind, "You done!?"

This scared Akari that she swung around with her fist but was once again caught in Karma's hold. "Jeez Akari, trying to punch her again? So mean to my little sister."

"Sorry Kiyoko-chan, it's instinct..." said Akari.

"Hoe, don't worry about it" she then skipped ahead. "Hurry up!"

"Hai hai, let's go Akari before she gets ahead of us and realize that she doesn't know where you live." said Karma grabbing her hand and forcing her to hurry up.

"Um okay!"

"Oi Kiyoko! Get back over here!" said Karma calling out to Kiyoko who was starting to get far. Kiyoko turned around and obeyed. "Haaaaiiii~"

"She listens to you huh, not many little kids do that" commented Akari.

"Yup."

Kiyoko suddenly stopped.

Karma raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Kiyoko didn't say anything but looked towards the alleyway and then looked around in a confused manner. "Just though I saw something...oh well! Akari-nee-chan, where do you live?"

"Huh, um well, just a few streets down." she answered.

"Hoe, you live near us! Yay! I can come visit you and we can play!" Kiyoko said cheerfully. "Onii-chan should also come to play with us! We can right, Onii-chan?" she asked Karma for permission.

"Sure we can!" said Karma a little too cheerfully making Akari twitch.

"YAY~" cheered Kiyoko hugging Akari. Akari just hugged her back happily and lifted her up on her hip. Karma just looked at how 2 of his precious people were interacting. He smiled gently which Akari caught a glimpse of. Akari blushed since Karma looked extremely handsome when he smiles, not his "I'm going to prank you" smile but a real one.

"Ne Akari-nee-chan, you're red again..."said Kiyoko touching her cheeks.

Akari just looked the other way, too embarrassed to say anything. Karma appeared in front of her checking her forehead while his eyes glimmered in mischief. "She's right, you need to take better care of yourself. Hey Kiyoko, we should play Doctor and Nurse and make Akari-chan feel better."

"YEAH!" cheered Kiyoko.

"No thank you, I can take care of myself Karma." said a stubborn Akari.

"Ha Onii-chan! You can't be the doctor! But Akari-nee-chan didn't say anything about me so I'll be the nurse!" said Kiyoko making Akari falter.

"Wherever Kiyoko goes, I'll go too. Just to keep her out of trouble!" proclaimed Karma.

"You two are impossible..."

"Two heads are better than one Akari."

"Jeez..." Akari just gave up. No use trying to win this one.

Kiyoko jumped down from Akari's hip. She then took Akari's hand and Karma's hand. She laughed as she swung their arms. People passing by were commenting that they looked like a married couple with their child. Kiyoko just grinned wider. The supposedly married couple blushed and were embarrassed.

Kiyoko was then lifted in the air by Karma. "You planned it, huh Kiyoko" deadpanned Karma.

"Hoe? No idea what you are talking about...Papa" Kiyoko burst into chuckles. Karma just playfully glared at his little sister while Akari was still blushing.

"Mama! Papa is being mean to me..." said Kiyoko chuckling nervously, avoiding Karma's glare.

Akari just gave in and accepted it. "Karma stop being mean to her" she said while grabbing Kiyoko from Karma's arms. She hugged the girl closely to her. Kiyoko just stuck her tongue out at Karma from behind Akari.

"You two will regret that...watch" threaten Karma.

"I love you too Papa!" said Kiyoko jumping onto him catching him by surprise. She then hung by his neck happily. Karma just held her and sighed in defeat. Akari just started chuckling at him making him glare at her too. He then stopped glaring and with one arm grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry wifey, I love you too~" he said. "We made a kawaii daughter, let's have another child~"

Akari was about to punch him, hard, but was interrupted by Kiyoko.

"NO! I will be the only kid!" said Kiyoko glaring at Karma. Karma just raised an eyebrow, "You don't want a little sibling Kiyoko-chan?" "NO!" Karma just smirked. "Heh~ I get it," Karma lifted Kiyoko into the air, "Fine, you'll receive all of Papa's and Mama's love!" "YAY!" Karma then put Kiyoko in his back, piggyback style. Akari just blushed crazily before Karma pulled her along, "Let's go home my beautiful wife." Akari just struggled against his hold.

"Let me go Karma!"

"Nope, gotta protect my family~" You can hear Kiyoko laughing in the background.

Akari just let him drag her while she hung her head down in embarrassment and to cover her blushing face. Karma kept looking straight ahead to cover the fact that he blushing slightly. Kiyoko looked at the two of them before grinning.

...

"Well, thanks for walking me home!" Akari announced. They reached towards her apartment complex.

"Aww, I'll see you later. Maybe I can skip my class and go to your school instead!" she said happily.

"No! Karma stop being a bad influence on her!" Akari scolded both of them.

"Kiyoko is in kindergarten but her level of intelligence is around 2nd grade." said Karma looking proud of his sister while Kiyoko grinned.

Akari rose an eyebrow,"A genius huh."

"Just like Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said happily.

"Tch. Still don't be like Karma and skip your classes, Kiyoko-chan. Anyway good night you two." she waved them off before she felt a pull on her sleeve. She turned around and both Kiyoko and Karma kissed her on the cheek. Kiyoko on the left cheek and Karma on the right. "Good night Akari-chan/Akari-nee-chan!" Then they left the flabbergast Akari on her doorstep as the two sibling walked out of the complex.

...

Kiyoko was being carried by Karma as he walked home.

"I like Akari-nee-chan..." Kiyoko muttered sleepily.

"That's good." Karma said rubbing her head to lure her to sleep.

"...Onii-chan...do you like her?"

"...Yes."

"I want her to be my sister..."

"You already call her Akari-nee-chan."

"No...like actual sister."

"..."

"Nii-cha...marry her..." Kiyoko said before she fell asleep.

"...I will. Promise." he said to her sleeping form.

Karma then walked the rest of the way home and tucked Kiyoko into bed before going to his room to go to bed as well.

...

 **Kiyoko's room: A little after Karma fell asleep**

Kiyoko woke up with a grin on her face. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a custom made phone. She pushed a button and the screen lit up showing Korosensei's face.

"Octopus-sensei, did you see all of it?" whispered Kiyoko from under the covers.

"Hai, good job Kiyoko-chan. Now I have more gossip about those two on my book! I'll give you your reward tomorrow during your lunch break alright?" said Korosensei with a grin.

"Hai."

"Nice touch with the married couple thing. So many good pictures~"

"Hehe send it to me later okay Octopus-sensei, I'm sleepy..."

"Alright good night Kiyoko-chan. Visit the class soon alright?"

"Hai, good night Octopus-sensei." The screen turned black and Kiyoko hid it under her pillow again before falling blissfully asleep again with a smile on her face.

 _Flashback~_

 _Kiyoko looked towards the alleyway and saw Korosensei waving hi at her. He then pulled up a sign saying, "I need more romance between them! HELP SENSEI OUT! Sensei will give you a package of foreign sweets in return. Quickly turn away confused!"_

 _Kiyoko did just that and helped Korosensei for candy._

 ** _OMG I'M FINALLY DONE! You guys have no idea have long this took me XD so worth it though!_** **Whiteraven95 please let me know if Akari acted OCC in any parts and it will be fixed.**

 **Sorry if Karma acted a bit OCC in here too!**

 **Whiteraven95 THANKS FOR LETTING ME USE AKARI! 3**

 **Anyway, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Now I need to finish my gift for him now. Later guys~**

 **If you haven't read "Akari's Time" by** **Whiteraven95 you should read it~~~**


End file.
